Question: $ -396\% \div (-80\% \div 50\%) $
Explanation: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -3.96 \div (-0.8 \div 0.5) $ $ = -3.96 \times (0.5 \div -0.8)$ $ = (-3.96 \times 0.5) \div -0.8$ $ = -1.98 \div -0.8$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div8={0}\text{ or }8\times{0} = {0}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{19}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${19}\div8={2}\text{ or }8\times{2} = {16}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{38}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${38}\div8={4}\text{ or }8\times{4} = {32}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{60}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${60}\div8={7}\text{ or }8\times{7} = {56}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{40}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${40}\div8={5}\text{ or }8\times{5} = {40}$ Since both $-198$ and $-0.8$ are negative, the result is positive. $-198 \div -0.8 = 247.5$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $247.5 = 24750\%$